


Making a Family

by KaylaShay



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: whitecollarhc, Future Fic, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him years, but Neal was finally able to make his own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Genre** : Threesome; AU  
>  **Warnings** : MPreg  
>  **Word Count** : 2,000  
>  **Beta** : azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : 2013 whitecollarhc Advent Day #8 and sinfulslasher's Dear Santa prompt

Neal had gone to bed early the night before, complaining of his stomach hurting. By the time Peter and El had made it to bed, the man had already been asleep, curled in a small ball in the center of the bed. They'd just surrounded him on each side and turned out the lights. It wasn't until morning that Peter noticed what was wrong when he pulled the covers back to get out of bed.

"Neal," Peter said softly, giving his shoulder a slight shake.

Neal blinked his eyes open and then immediately squeezed them shut as he groaned. "Don't feel so good," he mumbled as he curled in on himself even more.

"Need to get up," Peter said softly. "I think it started opening."

Neal gasped and twisted his head despite the obvious pain he was in. He winced when he saw the patch of blood on his sleep pants and the sheet beneath him.

"You get him to bathroom, Hon," El spoke up from her side of the bed. "I'll take care of the sheets."

"Sorry," Neal muttered as he let Peter help him from the bed.

"Not your fault," El said. "I put the pads that we bought in the bottom cabinet," she added as they made their way to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Neal was trying to figure out how to affix a herm pad to his briefs so that would stay secure and not lead to more bloodstains.

"I think the end that's cut out sits behind your balls," Peter said helpfully.

"Yeah… Now I know why women get so irritable."

"At least once its open, you won't have to go through the opening pain again unless you go back on suppressants."

"And without the suppressants I get to enjoy having a period every month," Neal said glumly as he let the elastic snap to his waist.

"You don't have to do this," Peter said tugging Neal toward him. 

"I want to," Neal mumbled into Peter's shoulder. "I've ignored what I am my whole life and now that I have you and Elizabeth, I want it."

"Even if it hurts?"

"Even then," Neal said strongly. "In a few days, the books say I won't even notice it."

"I will," Peter said hotly. "Been thinking about being able to slide inside you. Been wondering if it will be like El or different."

"I have been to," Neal said as he twisted to kiss Peter. Their tongues dueled and Peter wound his hand down to the front of Neal's briefs. Then Neal gasped in pain and doubled over holding his stomach.

"Sorry," Peter apologized quickly, taking a step back. He felt his own arousal die as he watched Neal in pain.

"A few more days," Neal said when he regained his breath.

"A few more days," Peter echoed.

* * *

They were standing in the bedroom like it was the first time all over again. That had been the day that Neal's anklet was removed for the final time and he was declared a free man by the United States justice system. Now, a year later, the three of them were staring all over again, unsure of who would make the first move.

El took matters into hand by stripping her clothes and lying on the bed, looking at the men she loved.

"Need an invitation?" she teased. Within moments, they had joined her in a laughing pile.

After a bit of wrestling, Neal managed to roll El on to her back and started kissing his way down her body. Peter was content to lie beside them and run his fingers through El's hair as Neal worshipped El's body.

Neal spent extra time on El’s tits, licking and sucking, enjoying each gasp he was able to draw out of her. When his head reached her cunt, El instinctively drew her legs up and widened her hips. With a smile, Neal leaned in and ran his tongue over her outer folds. After a few passed, he buried his face between her legs and added suction to his tongue that he was stretching as far into her as it would go.

He added his fingers to her clit and was rewarded with her first orgasm as she pressed her thighs together, holding him in place. Neal continued to lick her juices until he felt Peter's hand on his hair pulling him up. Once he was kneeling, Peter pulled him close and kissed Neal senseless, chasing El's taste that still coated Neal's mouth.

"God," El managed to say a moment later. "If I'd known what I know now, I would convinced Peter to keep you here as our love slave instead of putting you in prison that first time around. What a waste."

Then El reached out and tugged Neal down on the bed between her and Peter. She began to return the favor by starting with his nipples and working her way down his sculpted body. When she reached his dick, she paused. Normally, she would start playing with it, but there was something new and she wanted to explore it. Instead of sucking on his dick, she pushed the hardening length so it was lying on his belly. Then she leaned down to look at the new opening behind his balls.

Neal was a herm, short for hermaphrodite. They'd increased in numbers so much over the last several hundred years that they were no longer shunned by society. Science had even found a way to suppress they're nature if they chose to. Neal's mom had started him on the suppressants before he'd even started puberty. So unlike most herms, his vagina had never even opened.

He'd stayed on suppressants until a few months ago. They'd been babysitting little Theo when apparently all three of their biological clocks had started clicking. After Diana had left with Theo, they'd all stumbled over each other saying they'd like to try. Neal, shockingly enough, wanted to carry a child himself. El figured it was his way of always having that family that he had been searching his entire life. If he had a baby, no one could take that from him.

They'd been in agreement and Neal had stopped his meds. The opening had been particularly painful as the doctors had warned him, but now he was eagerly waiting for the maiden voyage of his new body part.

El smiled as he pulled his legs up just as she had before. Peter had one hand on Neal's nipple and another lightly stroking his dick to keep it out of her way. She leaned in and took her first look at it. Unlike her own, Neal's vagina was a smaller opening and slightly puckered like an asshole. Wanting to explore, she reached out a finger and ran it lightly over the hole.

Neal trembled and gasped above her as she pulled her finger back. There was moisture that glistened on her finger and she brought it to her mouth and licked it off. It had a similar yet distinct flavor from her own body. Wanting more, she reached back and slipped her finger inside.

The walls of Neal's vagina were smooth and slick. She could feel his muscles flexing as the sides pulsed against her fingers. She pulled her finger out and then plunged it back in. She built up a rhythm and then added a second finger, slowly stretching him so that he would be ready for Peter.

Once she had been fucking him with three fingers for a bit, she pulled them out and looked up at her men. Neal had his head thrown back against the pillow and was panting to stave off an orgasm. His dick was heavy in Peter's hand and she could see that slick coat of pre-come that was coating them both. Peter had moved his other hand to his own dick at some point and he looked just as ready as Neal was.

El moved up the bed so that she was face to face with Neal and leaned in to kiss him. "You ready for this?" she asked when she pulled back.

Neal just nodded and then locked eyes with Peter. Something passed between the two and El grinned as they moved in sync. Neal grabbed her and rolled over on top her. He put his knees between her legs and she moved her legs to wrap around his back. Peter had moved so that he was behind Neal and El was really looking forward to what was about to come.

"Grab me a condom," Neal breathed out as Peter started fingering his vagina just like El had before him.

"Don't need it," El said soundly. "I stopped my birth control the same time you stopped your suppressants."

"What?" Neal said, confusion across his face. He twisted his head to look at Peter.

"We talked about it," Peter confirmed. "You want to carry my baby and El wants to carry yours. Though God help me with multiple kids with your genes running around."

Neal's confused frown turned into a megawatt smile. He turned back around and leaned in to kiss El.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, kissing him.

He trailed his hand over her cheek for a few moments, staring into her eyes. Then he moved his hand to grasp his dick and line it up with her body.

"Love you both," Neal whispered and they echoed him back. Then Peter pushed into Neal and that propelled Neal into El and they were all joined as one.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Neal awoke abruptly when something landed hard on his balls. He cracked his eyes open and found himself staring at bright blue eyes so much like his own. He could almost forgive the pain in his aching balls because of the excitement he could see on the face in front of him.

"Daddy! Wakes up! Christmas!!"

Neal winced at the octave his son could reach. He felt the bed shifting and knew that Peter and El hadn't been spared. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was only five in the morning.

"Hey Nicky," Peter's rough voice came across the bed and then Neal felt the weight of his son disappear as he was lifted up by Peter.

"Papa!!! Christmas!!!"

Neal felt a smile forming despite the early morning. Then Neal saw another dark head of hair scramble over the edge of the bed.

"Presents!! Santa left 'em! Unca Moz said Santa woundn't cause he's a govment spiracy. But there's presents! I checked!"

Neal reached down and scooped Ellen up, pulling her close.

"Uncle Moz thinks everything is a government conspiracy," he told her seriously. "But we'll have to let him know he was wrong about this one."

Ellen nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Neal figured they'd eventually have to break her of the habit, but not quite yet.

"How about I get the coffee going and you two wrangle the kids," El said yawning.

It didn't take long before they were sitting in the living room with a mess of torn wrapping paper scattered across the room. Peter, Neal and El were sitting on the couch. Peter was at one end with Neal curled into his side. El was laying down with her head in Neal's lap and Peter's hand carding through her hair.

Neal was looking at the kids with half-closed eyes. They had finally tired out after all the presents were opened and had curled up together in a pile of wrapping paper under the Christmas tree. If he had the energy, Neal would have found the sketchpad that June had gotten him for Christmas so he could sketch it for a painting later.

Instead, he just stayed where he was, enjoying the moment. It had taken him years, but he'd finally found the family he'd always wanted. He'd come about it in a convoluted way, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
